


Not while i'm around

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Multi, dream - Freeform, it's just a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some demons are difficult to eradicate, and Grant Ward continues to see them even in the dream’s world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not while i'm around

**Author's Note:**

> The song is “Not while I’m around” is from the musical Sweeney Todd (here you can find the Glee version ….. because Darren Criss makes everything better (x))

 

 

 

 

_Demons’ll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
But in time…   
Nothing can harm you   
Not while I’m around…

 

The room was dark , stuffy, there was only a small window that gave off the dim light of a morning just risen . Everything was confused , cheated , how enveloped in a light haze.

_**How could Grant Ward be in a similar situation ?** _

More and more he asked it,he coulden’t give an explanation . It was sore , sore reduced , as if someone had just beaten him.

_**But who could never have done this?** _

His wrists were tied to a chair and he coulden’t breathe due to heavy air that filled the room and it coulden’t pass his lungs .

_" How did I get here?_ " Grant thought .

This question immediately got an answer when the door suddenly opened to reveal the sickly figure of  _ **John Garrett .**_

" Good morning Sleeping Beauty " said the latter , sitting in front of him .

" John ," said Grant surprised " I thought you were dead"

"you would have loved it son," Garrett said with a grin , "but by now you should know that the old snakes like me will never die "

" What do you want from me? What am I doing here?" said Grant, without moving his eyes from him.

" I thought you knew ,son " Garrett said "you can’t leave the Hydra and leave happy”

"I don’t want to have anything to do with it anymore" Grant said, "My life is much better without your control "

" Life ? What life? Being Coulson’s favorite dog,you call it life ? " Garrett asked " Oh, you were talking about the girl,isen’t it? She was able to set you right up! "

"She diden’t set me up "

" Oh, the last time I saw her,she was a little pregnant ," said Garrett .

"See? Last time? What do you mean ? " Said Grant , fear and anger growing within him.

" Let her come " said Garrett .

 

From the door appeared Skye, helded by the arm by one of Hydra’s agents . She had a flashy cut above one eye, a bruise on the cheek and a split lip . She was crying and desperately wanted at all costs to go to him but the guard prevented it .

 

" Oh Grant ! You’re still alive , " cry the girl.

" Skye ! What did you do to her? " Said Grant, Asgardian anger growing inside him.

" And don’t you dare to say I’m not a compassionate man " Garrett said , " at least you can say goodbye to her"

"Take me " Grant said at once " let her go "

"It would be too easy," Garrett said , getting up and going to Skye, pointing the gun at her, " I should have done this a long time ago "

" Grant I love you" screamed Skye.

"Would you like me to shoot directly to her or the little bastard that is growing in the womb ? " Garrett said , pointing a handgun towards Skye’s baby bump.

"It ‘s me the one you want ! Let her go ! " Scream Grant.

" Too late son," Garrett said , " don’t bite the stick that feeds you "

_**" Hail Hydra "** _

 

_**and only the sound of a gunshot was to fill the room .** _

 

—-

Grant woke up in the middle of the night in a puddle of sweat, which were weeks now he was doing the same nightmare.

 

A year had passed since he had rebelled against his tormentor . A bullet between the eyes and John Garrett was officially released from his life, but when it seems not to his dreams. He was back in the team, he had helped to find even the smallest cell of Hydra remained but there is no longer any SHIELD and nobody condemned him for the crimes he had committed. There , however, he thought to do it by himself , imposing to himself a forced isolation for six months in a forest, it was there that the team found him .

 

Skye lay beside him , still in a sleeping. He had put a lot of time to win her back but something had snapped inside her during those six months.

 

_**Now she was his again and she was pregnant with his daughter . A few weeks and Grant would have had another princess to protect.** _

Skye was beautiful when she slept , but if you ask to Grant for him,she was always beautiful , especially since she got pregnant .

It almost seems silly, but Skye had that typical pregnant glow all the pregnant women have , and for Grant was a heavenly vision . And when Skye’s belly grew more,Grant coulden’t help but pet it and tell stories to his unborn daughter and the little Sophie , so they wanted to call her , she always replied with a kick.

 

"She’s already in love with you " Skye always said" You will be a daddy’s girl , isen’t it ? " she said then turned to her belly .

 

Grant missed a moment to stare at her while she was sleeping when Skye opened her eyes.

 

" You’re staring at me again while I sleep ,isen’t it? " Skye said , smiling.

" I’m sorry, I diden’t want to wake you ,love," Grant said , kissing her forehead .

"It’s not your fault, your daughter has decided to sit on mommy ‘s bladder ," said Skye, while Grant just smiled . " Hey, Did you still have that bad dream ? " Then she asked,sitting up.

"Yes," Grant said in a whisper.

" My love, you don’t know how much I hate that monster for what he did to you ," Skye said , taking his face in her hands , "I think Soph also hate him ! Every time I even think she starts kicking like crazy . It almost seems to say "  _Go away, bad man ! Leave my mommy and my daddy alone._ " " Skye said with a small voice as a child, make Grant smile "Anyway, me and the little princess in here are not going anywhere , always remember it "

"I know! It’s just that I’m tired of seeing you both die in my dreams every night and feel so helpless , "said Grant.

"I know love ," said Skye and captured his lips in a tender kiss.

Grant would have sworn , Skye’s kisses was the cure to anything. They stood in each other ‘s arms for an interminable time , when Grant made Skye lie and he lifted his old shirt that she was using as pajamas .

 

" Oh, I get it! " Skye said with a chuckle , " father - daughter moment ! I leave you two to your privacy "

"Thanks hun" said Grant , " Hello , daddy ‘s little princess ."

 

A week later, Skye and Grant says welcome to the little Sophie Emily Ward.

 

Grant was in seventh heaven , while he was cradling his baby in his arms for the first time , her little hand tight around his thumb.

 

" Nothing can harm you , not while I’m around ," Grant said, kissing her forehead .

 

And for the first time in his life , Grant Ward knew what it meant to be happy, to feel his chest full of pride as he watched the miracle full of blacks curls and with the same eyes of Skye.

_**And It all seemed to have found a way .** _


End file.
